1. Field
The present invention relates to a lighting system and a control method thereof which allow for lighting control based on images of a user's eye.
2. Background
The lighting industry has continued to grow over the years. A lot of research on light sources, light emission methods, operation methods, efficiency improvement is under way in connection with the lighting industry.
Light sources currently used mainly for illumination include incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, and fluorescent lamps. Lighting using these light sources is used for various purposes such as home lighting, landscape lighting, industrial lighting, etc. Resistant light sources, such as the incandescent lamps, may have the problems of poor efficiency and heat generation. The discharge lamps may have the problems of high price and high voltage. The fluorescent lamps may have environmental problems caused by the use of mercury.
There is growing interest in light emitting diode (LED) lighting to solve the drawbacks of light sources. The LED lighting has advantages in efficiency, color variability, design flexibility, etc.
The light emitting diode is a semiconductor device that emits light when a voltage is applied thereto in a forward direction. The light emitting diode may have long lifetime, low power consumption, and electric, optical and physical characteristics suitable for mass production, to rapidly replace incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps.
Smart technologies are getting attention recently which provide a domestic ubiquitous environment where computing can occur anytime, in any place, and on any device by employing home networking and internet information home appliances based on wired/wireless communications and digital information appliances.
By combining smart technologies with lighting, technical advancements have been made in lighting control with a terminal when the lighting and the terminal are connected for communication. However, the user has to enter a command on the terminal to control the lighting using the terminal.